1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to air cushion or ground effect vehicles and, more particularly, to a small-sized air cushion vehicle
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid cushioned vehicles which are suspended a slight distance above an underlying ground or water surface by pressurized fluid flow output beneath such vehicles are well known. Technically, an inflatable skirt formed of a flexible material, such as rubber, plastic, etc., is mounted beneath the vehicle about its periphery and directs fluid flow from a motive source, such as a fan mounted on the vehicle, through the inflatable skirt against the underlying ground or water surface to both raise the vehicle a short distance, such as nine to twelve inches, above the underlying surface as well as propelling and providing thrust rearward of the vehicle for forward or sideway movements as controlled by a steering mechanism.
Large-sized, air cushions vehicles have been devised for multiple passenger and freight use, such as in passenger ferry applications, as well as a small sized versions for use by one or two people. However, in the smaller sized vehicles designed for one or two people, lift becomes a major design factor due to the lack of a large size surface on the vehicle against which the fluid flow force may be directed against the underlying surface of the vehicle and the ground or water surface. Previously devised individual or small sized air cushion vehicles have utilized a sharply angled upward surface approaching 90.degree. on the sides of flanges adjacent the periphery of the vehicle. This has resulted in a low amount of lift, requires greater motive source and air flow and necessitates a larger sized vehicle due to the weight required by the larger sized motor and air source.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an small sized air cushion vehicle having lift sufficient to easily raise the vehicle a slight distance above the underlying ground or water surface or movement of the vehicle. It would also be desirable to provide a small sized air cushion vehicle having enhanced mobility over previously devised small sized vehicle.